Unfinished Business
by NadineRoss01
Summary: Nadine and Chloe have some unfinished business in India, so they stay there.
1. Chapter 1: Night one

_Chapter One:_ _Night 1_

It had been a long day for Chloe and Nadine. They had saved an entire city, and now were eating pizza with Sam and Meenu. Sam was eating each slice of pizza in exactly one minute each. Chloe had to stop him.

"Fhis if goof fuff." Meenu said, her mouth full of pizza.

" It WOULD be if Sam didn't eat almost all of it." Chloe said.

"Hey! I'm hungry!" Sam said.

"So... When's our next adventure?" Nadine asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I have to read about a treasure that was never found, get the necessary materials, and let you know so you can fly out." Chloe said.

"Meenu, you should go to bed now. I don't want you to be tired in the morning." Nadine says.

"Ok! 'Night everyone!" She says as she walks to her room.

" We should probably get back to the motel now." Chloe says to Sam and Nadine.

" I have a plane to catch. See you girls next time." Sam says as he walks out.

"So... Now that we're alone, what do you want to do?" Chloe asks in a flirty tone.

"What?" The question caught Nadine off guard.

" We could go back to the Motel, or do something else..." Chloe replied.

"HEY! I HAVE TWO SPARE ROOMS IF YOU WANT TO STAY HERE!" Meenu called across the street.

"We'll stay." Nadine said.

"Darn!" Chloe thought to herself.

Nadine got up and started to walk out and across the street when Chloe stopped her.

"Let me check out of the motel first." Chloe said as she took the 4x4 and drove away.

Nadine picked her room and got a shower. She figured her and Chloe would want rooms next to each other's, but not the same room. When Chloe came in, Nadine had on a tank top and sweatpants.

"Ooh...Looking cute, china!" Chloe said.

"Chloe, your room is the next one." Nadine states.

" ." Chloe says pouting, but complying and leaving.

Nadine was wondering if Chloe really liked her or not. She'd have to see in the morning.

Chloe was also wondering if Nadine liked her. She would plan to ask her when she was about to leave.


	2. Chapter 2: Day One

_Chapter 2: Day one_

"I don't feel well." Meenu said when Chloe and Nadine woke up and came in to check on her.

"She has a fever, Chloe. She should stay here untill further notice." Nadine says.

"What about my store?" Meenu asks.

"We'll run the shop for you." Chloe says without thinking.

"Sure. I'm cool with that." Nadine says.

"Thank you so much." Meenu says.

"No problem, we'll go get ready. Here's our numbers if you need anything." Chloe says, writing them down.

They both get ready and head out.

*

Their work day was uneventful, and when they got off of work, Chloe suggested that they go out for drinks.

"What about Meenu?" Nadine asks.

"She hasn't called us, i'm sure she'll be fine. Come on." Chloe said.

"Fine." Nadine replied.

*

It was almost midnight, and Chloe was wasted.

"Nadine! You look really pretty!" Chloe said while laughing as if something funny was said.

"Okay Chloe. Time to go." Nadine said and got up. Chloe was struggling and failing and laughing.

As they left, Chloe walked into a street lamp, making her black out.

"Chloe?" Nadine asked, concerned.

Nadine knew she would have to carry her, so she did. She carried her Bridal Style all the way to Meenu's house. She put Chloe into her bed, got her some water, then went in to check on Meenu.

"Meenu?" She asked, before realising that she was asleep.

She went into her room, got a shower, and sat on her bed. Then, she heard Chloe stumble and almost fall.

Nadine instinctively ran out and caught Chloe.

"Heh. Hi Nadine. You're looking pretty tonight." She says.

"Save it Chloe. Let's go to bed for the night, and we'll talk in the morning." Nadine says seriously.

"Okay..." Chloe complies.

"You should drink some of that water that I put on your nightstand. It'll make you not have as bad of a hangover." Nadine stated.

"Fine! Im going. Night Nadine!" Chloe called as she laughed.

Nadine finally got to sleep and she enjoyed the peace.


	3. Chapter 3: Day 2

Chapter 3: _Day 2_

Nadine woke up and felt someone next to her. She managed to look over and see that it was Chloe.

"What? Why is Chloe here?! I didn't fall asleep in her bed, did I?" Nadine thought to herself.

"Good morning, China." Chloe said in her morning voice.

"What are you doing here Chloe?" Nadine asked.

"Well, i needed some company, and I figured you wanted some too." Chloe replied.

"Okay... Well, anyways, I'm going to check on Meenu now." Nadine says.

"Wait! Can you grab me some pain killers? They're in my bag on the desk in my room." Chloe said.

"Yeah. Sure." Nadine said and she left the room.

"Is this really happening?" Nadine thought to herself as she walked to Meenu's room.

"Meenu?" Nadine called softly, not wanting to wake her up if she were asleep.

"I'm up. Ready for work." She said, stepping out of the bathroom.

"We'll be down in a few hours. We need to get ready too." Nadine says.

"Ok. Anyways, see you later!" Meenu said as she passed Nadine and exited the room.

Nadine went downstairs and got the pain killers that Chloe sent her down for. She saw them with a note attached to the side. The note read, "Tell Nadine that I love her 3"

It all made sense to Nadine. Chloe really liked her, but didn't know if Nadine liked her back. She didn't want Chloe to know that she saw the note, so she put it back in Chloe's bag and went upstairs again.

When she saw Chloe, she was on her phone.

"Chloe. I got what you asked for." She held up the pack of Pain Medicine.

"Thanks China. I would have gone down there myself, but you were already leaving, so i asked you." Chloe explained.

Nadine was quick to get back into bed.

"I'm taking a nap. Wake me up in an hour or so, Chloe." Nadine says.

A few seconds of peaceful laying there later, and Chloe hugged Nadine from behind.

"Chloe, what's going on?" Nadine asked her.

"You saw the note, didn't you?" Chloe asked.

"Yes." Nadine said. She didn't lie, especially not to Chloe. They both cared for each other, after all.

"So, what? Do you like me?" Chloe asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Yes. I do like you, Chloe." Nadine replied without hesitation.

Chloe's hug became tighter and Nadine hugged back. They fell asleep like this, hugging.


	4. Chapter 4: Day 3

Nadine woke up and saw Chloe and her hugging, and remembered exactly what happened.

"Look who's up." Chloe said. "Would you mind if i kissed you?"

Nadine, who had barely woken up, pulled Chloe closer and kissed her. The kiss lasted longer than it should have.

"Don't we need to get ready?"Chloe asked when she pulled away.

" Yeah. You go first. I'll wait." Nadine said.

"No. I take Looooong showers. You go." Chloe said.

Nadine got up and went into the bathroom. When she stripped off, she stepped in the shower. When she sat down to take a bath, she heard the door open.

"Hey! Mind if i get in with you?" Chloe asked.

"You can if you want." Nadine replied.

Nadine scooted back, and Chloe got in. Nadine wrapped her arms around Chloe.Chloe leaned her head back and smiled. She saw Nadine smiling back.

*

A few minutes later, Nadine and Chloe got out and got dressed.

"So.What do you want to do today?" Chloe asked Nadine.

"I was thinking we could go see Meenu and help out for a bit. We can go from there." Nadine Replied.

*

After a long day, Chloe, Nadine and Meenu return to Meenu's house.

"What are we having for dinner?" Meenu asked.

"Nadine and I will cook." Chloe says while looking at her new girlfriend

"Alright. Let's go!" Nadine said as she walked towards the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Chloe asks, " Can you get me the pepper, Nadine?"

"Sure." Nadine replies as she hands it to Chloe.

"Thanks." Chloe says as she kisses Nadine on the cheek.

*

After Meenu went to bed, Chloe told Nadine to get into the car.

"Where are we going?" Nadine asks.

"You'll see." Chloe says.

A few minutes into their drive, Chloe says , " We're here."

"Chloe, we're on top of a cliff in the midle of nowhere." Nadine states.

"Just wait." Chloe says." Let's get on top of the car for this."

Nadine and Chloe get on top just in time to see the fireworks. Nadine sees Chloe shiver, and she moves closer to her.They stay like this untill the show is over.

"Chloe?" Nadine asks.

Chloe was already asleep. "She looks cute." Nadine thought as she got down. She carried Chloe and sat her in the passanger seat. As Nadine started the car, She saw Chloe lean against the car door.

*

When Nadine and Chloe got home, Nadine picked Chloe up Bridal Style and carried her in. When Nadine was walking up the stairs, Chloe leaned into her.

Nadine woke Chloe up and told her to get a shower. She complied. Then, Nadine got her shower.

Chloe and Nadine ended up falling asleep in each others arms again.

*

The next morning when Chloe and Nadine woke up, Chloe asked, "So... When are you going?"

"Not untill you are. I don't want to leave you." Nadine replied.

"Make that both of us, then." Chloe said.

Chloe and Nadine both found where they wanted to be. In eachother's arms.

 ** _~ The End ~_**


End file.
